The Rescuers Down Under (Anime Version) Part 6/Transcript
This is the transcript of The Rescuers Down Under (Anime Version) Part 6. (Fade to it is a cage, which the shadow of the gates opens, and Ash and Pikachu are thrown into the cage by Bowser. Bowser closes the gate) Bowser: I’ll give you a night down here to think it over. (He walks to the door with Zoroark) Bowser: But tomorrow, no more Mr. Nice Guy! (He hangs the keys and closes the door, but only to catch Zoroark’s hair) Zoroark: OW! Bowser: Zoroark, you thickheaded chunk of skunk spray! You better watch it, or you’re gonna get yourself a haircut! (Opens the door which releases Zoroark, then closes the door) Ash Ketchum: I’ll never tell you where she is! Never! Never! Pikachu: Pika! (A sloth named Sid appears behind Ash and Pikachu) Sid: Yeah, we’ll never tell! (Tries pulling on the gate) Anyway, you’ll have to drag it out of us! Ash Ketchum: Hey, where did you come from? Sid: Um, the Ice Age? Can’t you tell? (We now see various animals captured by Bowser including Stefano the seal, Vitaly the tiger, Gia the jaguar, the rest of the circus animals from Madagascar: Europe’s Most Wanted, ''various prehistoric animals from the ''Ice Age film series, various jungle creatures from Horton Hears a Who!, and various Pokémon) Stefano: Well, well, well. Fancy that. Looks like Bowser has begun trapping his own kind. There’s no hope for any of us now. Sid: No hope? No hope? No. Ash Ketchum: But there must be a way out of here. Stefano: Oh, there’s a way out, all right. Ash Ketchum: There is? Stefano: There is. Absolutely. (To Vitaly) You’ll go as a wallet. (To Gia) You’ll go as a belt. And our dear Sid… Sid: No, no, no! I don’t want to hear it! Stefano: Sid will go as… Sid: Can’t hear you! (Sings as he covers his ears) Waltzing Matilda ta-ta-la billabong Stefano: A purse. Sid: Ahhh, no! Stefano: Ooh, a lovely ladies’ purse. Sid: (To Ash) I don’t wanna go as a purse! Please, please, don’t let the seal do it. Ash Ketchum: Don’t worry, we’re gonna get out of here. Sid: We are? Ash Ketchum: Yeah. If we all put our heads together, I’m sure we’ll think of something. (The creatures heard Ash, but Sid stutters) Sid: (Stuttering) Yeah, something, something… Ash Ketchum: Sid, what’s wrong? Stefano: Oh, there he goes again. Vitaly: Take it easy, Sid, you don’t wanna hurt yourself again. (Sid tries to think, but gets an idea) Sid: Hey, I got it! All we gotta do is get the keys! Stefano: Oh, is that all? Well, then, we’d better start packing our bags. Ash Ketchum: But wait, he’s right. If we could just get these long pieces of wood… (He tries to reach for the long sticks) Sid: Wood! Yeah! Wood, wood! Good wood! Ash Ketchum: Maybe we could… (A red bird swings its tire cage to help knock the sticks) Ash Ketchum: That’s right, just a little more. (The sticks fall as Ash grabs one) There. (To the creatures) Come on, everybody, get more stuff! Vitaly: The kid’s right. What are we waiting for? (He stretches his tail and knocks down a stick with a hook on top. The other creatures helped with the stick) Ash Ketchum: That’s it. You’ve got it. (The creatures hand the hook stick to Ash) Hurry, we need something to tie it together. (A snake from a nearby cage grabs a boot with shoelaces) Sid: Hey? What do you got? What do you got? (The boot falls on Sid’s face,) Shoelaces, oh. (The sticks are now tied together as the creatures keep hold of the rope, while Ash is holding the long stick to reach for the keys) Sid: Almost. Ash Ketchum: Okay, a little further. Sid: Yeah. (The hook misses the keys) No. Ash Ketchum: It’s okay, let’s try it again. Sid: Yeah, yeah, yeah! (The creatures hold the rope more tightly) Ash Ketchum: Easy. Easy does it. (The hook touches the keys but tilts them) Sid: Yeah, no, no, yeah, yeah, yeah! Stefano: Will somebody shut him up! (The hook successfully takes the keys) Sid: (O.S.) Yeah, you got it! You got it! You… (Zoroark appears, which shocks everyone. Zoroark sees the keys as Sid chuckled nervously. Zoroark grabs the pole and starts breaking it into pieces. Then she picks up the keys and puts them back on the rack. The creatures all feel dismayed, including Ash, Pikachu and Sid. Zoroark gives the cold shoulder before she exits the room. Cut to Sid, who tries thinking until he gets another idea) Sid: Wait a minute. (Snaps his finger) I got it! I’ll just use one of my claws, and then I’ll try picking it through the lock like this. (He puts his claw in the lock) Vitaly: Ah, Sid, give it a rest. Sid: No, no, no. You’ll thank me when you’re free. Look, I’ll just insert my claw like this, I turn it like this a quarter turn to the left, and then I push it a little bit further. It’s all in the timing. Pull a little bit back, push a bit forward. (We now fade to where we see the heroes and Meta Knight riding on the backs of Lanturn at night) Meta Knight: Show them who’s boss, guys! (Luigi wasn’t having much success and his back is turned on his Lanturn. The others on their Lanturn fly through the dandelion field and Luigi hits one. Luigi sneezes and falls into the water, but gets back up with his Lanturn, before catch up with the others) (Now we fade back to the hospital, where Sonic is still kept. Inside, lights turn on over Sonic) Sonic the Hedgehog: (Groans) I feel like I got my head in a vice. (He sees that his head is in a vice) Oh. (One of the Minions inserts a plug on Sonic’s forehead as the other Minions plug the cord into the detecting monitor) Minion: Plug it in! Gru: Are we ready, Minions? Minion: Ready, master! Gru: All right, minions, snap to it! (Snaps his glove) Ah! Ooh, that smarts. Oh, let me see here. (Take a look at the skeleton of Sonic the Hedgehog as he hums) Gru: Forcepts! Minion: Forceps! (They toss a wrench past Sonic) Sonic the Hedgehog: Oh, no. What now? Gru: Spinal streculator. (A pair of toothed scissors is thrown) Sonic the Hedgehog: Ooh, that’s gonna hurt! Gru: Artery router. (A metal ring with a star gear is thrown) Sonic the Hedgehog: Help! Gru: This is rusted tight. I wouldn’t dream of using that tool. (Throws away the metal ring) Bring me the epidermal tissue disrupter! Sonic the Hedgehog: The epidermal what?! (The Minions get out their sharp weapons and pull out a chainsaw) Oh, no, no, NO! (The chainsaw starts as Sonic screams. The plug is released and it fries up the detecting monitor as Sonic gets away. Gru notices Sonic as a Minion pushes an alarm button and the sign above blinks “Patient Escaping”) Gru: Mr. Hedgehog, we haven’t operated yet! Sonic the Hedgehog: You gotta catch me first, doc! Gru: Mr. Hedgehog, please! (Sonic jumps on a rope by using the cane that’s stuck to him) Sonic the Hedgehog: Cowabunga! (He slides on the ropes, but falls to the floor and manages to get the cane and vice off of him, but not the ropes. Gru and his Minions are catching up) Gru: Mr. Hedgehog, we must return you to the operating room! (Sonic tries jumping through the window) Sonic the Hedgehog: You’ll never take me alive! (Gru and the Minions tried pulling Sonic back in) Gru: Please don’t do this! Your spine needs...tender...loving...care! (Sonic yells as his back get straightened as he’s pulled in. But there was a crash. Sonic fell on his back, as the Minions get up from being scattered. Sonic then sees that his back is now better) Sonic the Hedgehog: Ah, my back! (He gets up as Gru is also crushed by Sonic) It really works! I’m cured! Gru: (Groans) I hate that guy! Oh, my back! (Sonic now gets out of the hospital) Sonic the Hedgehog: Don’t worry, I’m coming, guys! This is the finest fleet on the fastest feet! (He starts running) Oh, boy. I gotta go on a diet when I get home. But I gotta keep up the pace. Activate hang glider! Here we go! (Sonic gets on his hang glider and flies through the sky as we go over to Ash’s house. A Pokémon Ranger is knocking on the door. Delia Ketchum comes out as the Pokemon Ranger handed her Ash’s backpack) Radio: In other news, authorites of Mugwomp Flats have called off the search for the missing Pokémon Trainer belonging to Delia Ketchum. His backpack was found near Gyarados Falls, and local Pokémon Rangers believe he was a victim of a Gyarados attack. (Delia Ketchum is worried as a tear goes down her face as we fade to black. Now we are in Bowser’s underground lair, where Bowser is listening to the radio) Radio: Authorities once again warn residents to use extreme caution... (Bowser picks up the radio) Bowser: Bwahaha! Think you’re pretty smart, don’t ya? Who outsmarted who, huh? Anyway, I still gotta get that boy to talking, huh? Yeah. (He sets down the radio while Zoroark is sleeping) Bowser: I’m hungry. I can’t think on an empty stomach. I gotta have protein. I gotta have eggs. (Zoroark woke up and excitedly followed Bowser, who goes to his fridge and gets a box of eggs) Bowser: Everyone’s got his price. All I can do is offer him whatever he wants, and then not give it to him. (Bowser puts the box on the counter, as Zoroark opened the box and took an egg, but hid it behind her back as Bowser approached Zoroark) Bowser: Did you take one of my eggs? Zoroark: Uh-uh. Bowser: Open your mouth. (Zoroark opens her mouth, as Bowser looks in her mouth, but sees nothing) Bowser: These are not Zoroark eggs! (He closes the box as Zoroark quickly reveals the egg and swallowed it as soon as Bowser’s back is turned) Bowser: Now, let’s see. The boy’s got the bird. I want the bird, but the boy won’t give me the bird. (Zoroark quietly opens the box and takes another egg. Bowser hears this and shoves the box, but Zoroark stays out of sight) Bowser: If I could just find the boy’s weak spot, I could get him to tell where the giant bird is. (Zoroark slyly uses her hair tail to lift the box and tap it. Bowser sees the box and shoves it to Zoroark who wants more eggs while he’s not looking. Zoroark takes another egg and Bowser takes the box but didn’t see Zoroark behind him. Zoroark gets frustrated) Bowser: But the boy’s only got one weak spot and that is the giant bird. (Zoroark quietly moves the bowl to the far side of the counter to distract Bowser. As Bowser grabs the bowl, the box barely opens. He hears it and puts the bowl away) Bowser: Maybe if I stuck him in a giant anthill, it would loosen his tongue... (Zoroark is now opening the box) ...and then I got him! (Zoroark shrieks as she gets her fingers out of the box and shook them in pain) Bowser: (Chuckles) What’s wrong, Zoroark? Got your hand caught in a pickle jar, huh? (Zoroark smiles sheepishly) Bowser: Who do you think you’re messing with, you dumb Pokémon?! My mental facilities are twice what yours are, you pea brain! (He opens the box and sees that it is empty, as Zoroark, who had eaten all the eggs, tried to hide in the bathroom) Bowser: Zoroark, I give you platypus eggs and echidna eggs, I give you snake eggs and lizard eggs, and I’ll even give you eggs of any type of bird! (He pulls the shades and frightens Zoroark, who crouchs in fear) Bowser: But I want you to stay away from my...! Wait a minute. The giant bird’s eggs. That’s it! That’s the boy’s weak spot. (Zoroark uncovers her eyes and heard what Bowser said) Category:Transcripts Category:Indominus Dragon Category:Scenes